The present invention relates to motorcycles, more specifically backrests for motorcycle operators.
It is desirable for motorcycles to be equipped with a backrest for the operator, primarily to support his lower back and delay the effects of road fatigue. To this end, several types of devices have been developed.
One known backrest incorporates a movable backrest attached to a carrier rack mounted behind the motorcycle seat. The backrest is clamped to the carrier rack in such a fashion that the backrest can be moved forward or backwards to provide an appropriately placed backrest for either the rider or the passenger. This system had the disadvantage of requiring relatively long arms from the backrest to the carrier rack. When the backrest was positioned in the rider position, the backrest mounting was relatively flexible. When the backrest was in the passenger position, the supports extended a distance behind the carrier rack and created possible clearance problems.
A second approach used a back rest firmly attached to a carrier rack mounted behind the seat. In this case, the entire carrier rack pivoted backward or forward to position the backrest as desired for the rider or the passenger. In either of these two systems, it was impossible to use the backrest in the rider's position when carrying a passenger.
A third type was a small backrest that mounted to the seat in a position to form a backrest for the rider. This type of bracket was not adjustable beyond a relatively narrow range. It was designed exclusively for the rider and takes up space that could be used for a passenger and must be removed to alleviate this problem.
It is also desirable to have the passenger slightly elevated over the rider to give the passenger greater visibility. This has not been easily accomplished in the past, generally requiring specially designed seats to accomplish this purpose. Pads or cushions have the problem of being loose and therefore uncomfortable and dangerous.